Thought's Of A Hero
by DarkMoonKilling
Summary: Garp the Fist, Hero of the Marines, thinks about many things. Because he's awesome like that. No particular order or time periods.
1. Luffy And His Crew Water 7

**Thoughts Of A Hero**

**Chapter 1 – Luffy and his Crew (Water 7)**

**Summary:** Garp the Fist, Hero of the Marines, thinks about many things. Because he's awesome like that. No particular order or time periods.

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own anything; I'm really just playing in someone else's sandbox for a little while.

/

The night after Luffy and his crew escape him in Water 7, Garp sits in his cabin on board his marine vessel and thinks over his short meeting with his youngest grandson and the rest of the straw hats. Although he still wishes Luffy had followed his plan and became a marine, Garp can't help but be proud of the boy. In a startlingly short amount of time, Luffy has gathered a crew that is unflinchingly loyal, even in the face of the full might of the World Government and almost certain death. A crew that willingly followed his troublesome grandson into invading Enies Lobby and starting a war with the World Government, all for the sake of one woman. A crew that was willing to stand up to him to protect their severely injured captain. Garp is quietly pleased that Luffy has gathered such a crew. It means he doesn't have to worry quite as much about his youngest grandson. He knows that Sengoku isn't going to be pleased, but he can't quite bring himself to care. He's fairly pleased that Luffy and his crew haven't been behaving in the typical pirate manner of pillaging and murdering all that cross their path. He'd like to think that that was his influence on Luffy, but that bloody Shanks probably had a fair bit to do with it. Still, it was his training that gave the boy the strength to do so well on the Grand Line, so he can be a bit proud about that. And, although he won't admit it, he is proud that his grandson has followed his own dreams and is walking his own path. Luffy will do well. It's in his blood. Still, Garp quietly wishes that Luffy and his small crew of pirates were sailing as a part of the marines instead. They'd be the kind of marines that other marines aspired to be.

/

/

AN _So I like Garp and I figured he can't be all that bad and we don't really see much of him, so I'm going to write some of Garp's thought on various things from the series. As always if there's anything in particular you'd like to see, drop me a request and it'll get added in. _


	2. Gol D Rogers' Execution

**Thoughts Of A Hero**

**Chapter 2 – Gol D. Rogers' Execution**

**Summary:** Garp the Fist, Hero of the Marines, thinks about many things. Because he's awesome like that. No particular order or time periods.

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own anything; I'm really just playing in someone else's sandbox for a little while.

/

Although Garp knows that as a marine and an upholder of the World Government's Absolute Justice he should be happy that such a dangerous pirate has been executed for his crimes, he's really kind of depressed about it. Although they were on opposite sides of the Law, he'd never really thought of Rogers as his hated enemy. Yes, they fought and he was always trying to bring the other man to justice, but that's what marines and pirates _did._ Rogers was the only real challenge he got, and he knew that the other man wasn't one of those pirates that went off murdering, raping and pillaging on a whim. Truthfully, Garp considered him one of his friends, not that he'd ever tell anyone that. The marine in him was glad that there was one less dangerous pirate out there as well as bit worried about what the Pirate King's last words were going to spark off. But that was only a small part of him, and the rest of him was sad that one of his friends had been executed, and pretty amused by his friend's antics. They were pretty much guaranteed to kick off a great age of piracy with everyone going after One Piece. He knows that he can't be too sad for long; he has one last duty to his old friend after all. It would go against the ruling of the World Government, but Garp can't stand by and let Rogers' child be killed solely for being his child. He's going to find the mother and keep an eye on her until the child is born. And then he'll find a way to keep the attention of the marines off of them. It's the last thing he can do for his friend and besides, he _hates_ the idea of a _child_ being killed. It's not right, killing a child, but there's not much he can do to change the minds of the World Government. So he'll do what he can and hope that it's enough, even if the child doesn't have a very good childhood, it'll still be a childhood. It's still giving the child a chance to _live._


End file.
